farrellfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles (Geldar)
Achilles was the son of the Greek Goddess Thetis and the mortal Chales of Joka. He took up his place as a great Warrior in the Land of Malna. He later became Deitified as the God of War History Birth Thetis gave birth to Achilles in the River Apis because the waters were blessed with the Ability to make people immortal. The Naiad known as Apista took him and placed the boy in a basket and sailed it down the river to the Palace of Charles Duke of Joka. Charles' young daughter took the baby and claimed it as her own. Achilles then was named and grew up in the palace. Life in the Palace Achilles grew in the palace trained by Charles. Achilles began to learn about the new religion of the Greek Mythos. Many believed him to be the Son of Thetis due to his birth mark which was her symbol. When he was 15 he went into Joka and began to travel on the route to Formo . Journey to Formo Achilles began his journey by passing through the deserts which were filled with ruffians and Bandits. He walked along the long road that lead to Formo and found a shrine built out of Skulls. It belonged to Cycnus, son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Cycnus tried to attack Achilles with his sword and cut his head off but Achilles dodged the attack and returned the favour, by chopping off Cycnus' head. Hephaestus, angered by the death of his son, came down and tried to kill Achilles but missed and Achilles stabbed him in the leg. Achilles was about to finish the god off but Athena told him not to and instead offered him a ride in her charriot. Ares, helped by hermes flew to Olympus and Athena and Archilles flew over the road and to the border with Formo. Athena then departed from him and Achilles continued to follow the road heading for the province of Gron. Conquest in Gron Achilles arrived in the Fertile region of Formo known as Gron. He found a city named Messenia that was under the control of a Tyranical Wizard called Galdo. Achilles entered the city and challenged the wizard, but Athena warned him not to because the wizard could only be killed by the son of a God. Achilles didn't hed this warning and entered the Arena. He attacked the wizard and killed him with ease as the Wizard was over confident. Athena then realised that Achilles was Thetis' long lost Son. After Achilles claimed victory and named himself as King of Messania. He then raised an army to attack other cities in Gron. His army wasn't very good and he spent the next year training them and called them the Myrmidons. The Myrmidons went and attacked the nearby city of Grona. The king of the City brought out his army to match Achilles and Achilles challenged the King's best man to a fight and the winner would take the City the loser would work for the other. Achilles won easily and took control of the city. The daughter of the King was called Brisies. She offered herself to Achilles and she became his royal consort. Briseis had a son named Philoctetes who began to grow. Seige of Trachis Achilles, with Briseis and the Myrmidons continued to march on to the city of Trachis. The city was the Regional Capital of Joka and Ruled by Ceyx. Cexy was the Father of Hippasus (who's real father was Zeus but Cexy was unaware of that fact). Achilles and the Myrmidons arrived at the walls of Trachis, but found that Cexy and his army had retreated inside his walls. Achilles called for Cexy's to come forth and fight him but when he approauched Cexy's archers fired. Achilles was able to escape. Achilles ordered his men to spread out and lay seige to the city. He then dug in and waited. A few months into the seige Briseis was discovered to be pregnaunt and Achilles sent her home to keep her safe. Achilles continued to beseige the city for man. Cexy prayed to the gods for assistance and Zeus being Hippasus' father sent Hermes to tell the other people in Formo. The main army was led by Capaneus who was the Brother of Cexy. Capaneus was joined by the brothers Peneleos and Leitus. Thetis, who discovered Zeus plan sent word to Charles of Joka and Charles sent his eldest son, Aegialeus along with his army. While Achilles waited Philoctetes grew and joined him in battle. Capaneus arrived at about the same time Aegialeus did and so both armies, believing they had the upper hand, marched to attack. They met on the plains outside Trachis. After seeing the enemies force had growen Cexy thought about retreating inside, but was diswaied from doing so by Capaneus who didn't want to be trapped in the city. Capaneus took up his position on the Left flank. He dispatched the brothers Peneleos and Leitus too the right Flank and left Cexy and Hippasus in the middle (infront of the gate). Achiles took up his position in the centre. He sent Aegialues to face Peneleos and Leitus and then sent Philoctetes to face Capaneus. The two forces clashed and began their battle. Quickly Achilles forced his way to Hippasus. Hippasus began to strike at Achilles with his spear. Achilles easily dodged and swipe at Hippasus with his sword. Achilles was able to stab and kill Hippasus. Cexy was so shocked that he let the battle continue but he was forced to retire (probably because of a heart attack). Philoctetes, who was not a skilled swords man decided to kill his enemies by shooting. He was able to kill many of Capaneus' officers and shot Capaneus in the leg. Capaneus escapes like his brother into the city. Aegialues engaged Peneleos in combat and was able to subdue him with ease, but was then caught off guard by Leitus who was able to attack Aegialues from behind. Leitus swiped off his head and continued to attack the Malnarians. Achilles was able to force the armies back into Trachis, and pushed forward into the city after he, himself rammed it twelve times. On the Twelth time the gates broke open and he marched into the cities. His army spread through the city and captured many woman as slaves and killed any resistance. Achilles found Cexy nursing himself in the palace and killed him. Capaneus with help from Leitus escaped the city with as many troops as he could grab. Achilles then finished capturing the city and made it his capital. He sent the army from Joka back to Charles with Aegialues' body. With his capture of Trachis Achilles conquered the rest of Gron unchallenged. He turned his attenition to tracking down Leitus to exact his revenge. Hunt of Leitus Due to the death of Aegialues, Achilles went on the hunt for Leitus, who he discovered was the Son of the God Hermes and King of Boeotia (a city in central Formo). Achilles assembeled his armies once more and marched to Boeotia, with Philoctetes at his side. They marched into Formo with the Myrmidons and soon arrived at Boeotia. When they arrived they discovered that Leitus had been thrown out of the city for fear that Achilles would come. But Hermes angered by the cities betrayal to his son had asked Hades and Thetis to burn and flood it. Achilles found a surviver who told him that Leitus escaped to the woods and so he sent his army back with Philoctetes and followed him by himself. He entered the Forest known as the forest of Despair and soon began to track Leitus. He found the former king living in a hole in a tree. Achilles entered the tree and followed the staircase that had been made. He followed it and discovered it led to the underworld. He entered it and soon saw many men from his past. He saw Aegialues and told him of their victory. Aegialues told Achilles that Leitus had been taken to see Hades, and made Achilles promise to avenge his death. Achilles then went to find Hades. He found Hades' chamber that was guarded by Cerberus, the three headed dog. Achilles wrestled with the dig and entered the chamber where Leitus was. He was knelt before Hades' throne. Hermes stood on Hades left shoulder and Thetis on his right. Achilles walked up and knelt before Hades throne. After compelling arguements given by Achilles and Leitus about why the other should die Hades decided to kill neither, much to the disappointment of Hermes, and instead decided to throw them out of the underworld. Leitus and Achilles both left, but upon arriving at the surface fell in love with each other. Achilles then took Leitus to bed and had sex. Achilles and Leitus both fell to sleep and Achilles had a dream in which Aegialues (who was actually Thetis in disguise) reminded him of his promise to avenge him. Achilles woke up and while kissing Leitus stabbed him. Achilles then placed two coins on his eyes to pay the ferry man and placed his body in the tree. Deified Achilles then returned to Trachis, his new Capital, and went to Briseis. Bresies believed that Achilles had fallen in love with Leitus and so in a fit of madness (brought on by Hermes angered by his son's death) Briseis killed Achilles as he slept. Thetis and Athena both said the Achilles should become the God of War and their plea was answered by Zeus who allowed Achilles to enter Olympus. Aftermath Achilles started the Trachian empire. Relationship Thetis and Athena Thetis was Achilles' Mother, but she wasn't around for his upbringing. She did try to protect him as much as Possible. She and Athena were both his guardians in Olympus. Athena helped him in one of his trials and helped him get to Formo. Brisies Brisies was the most beautiful woman Achilles had ever seen and was over joyed when she offered herslf to him. Leitus Leitus was the only man Achilles ever loved and he was greatly missed when Achilles killed him. His death in turn made Hermes make Briseis kill Achilles. Aegialues Aegialues, though not knowing it was the half brother of Achilles. Achilles also liked him so much that he killed his lover for Aegialues. Category:Son of a God or Goddess Category:Geldar Hero Category:Second-Era of Geldar